


I'll Live For You

by ShizuoRin



Series: Magic is a Curse and a Blessing [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ghouls, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizuoRin/pseuds/ShizuoRin
Summary: In a world where ghouls terrorize the woods at night, Matt made a mistake of trying to play hero only to lead himself into a death's trap. When he thought that that was how he will go, in shreds, Shiro comes along. That night ended in a disasater and a littlle bit of them died along with it. Now they are picking themselves up and Shiro finally realizes what Matt truely means to him.





	I'll Live For You

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said about a Matt/Shiro story. I shall deliver. Its been a while since I last wrote so it may seem different from my first work that is hella long but I hope you will enjoy this.

It has been 4 years since Shiro had lost his arm. A thought that have been haunting Matt since. Every time he sees that metal replacement, that prosthetic, he is reminded of that very day. He nearly died, Shiro nearly died. Someone did die.

Ghouls, a demon that feeds on human flesh. 3 staring with great interest, tongue dripping with blood and saliva at his very presence. Matt’s hand trembled even as he guides another hand to steady the wand. The local baker’s daughter, only 6 years-old, had wandered off into the woods alone at night. Matt having seen her go decided to follow, dumbly, alone. Do not step into the woods when the sun has set, or the little adventure will be your last. He ran and he searched, but he was too late. He tried, he really did, but he was too late, too weak to save her.

She met her demise to 3 hungry ghouls and their next meal could have been him. It should but Shiro came and traded his arm to let them escape. Traded is just sugar coating it. It had been torn off his joints and shredded like a meat slice thrown into a tank filled with piranhas.

The months following that was to mourn the lost of an innocent child and hear the cries of a broken man. After that, there had never been another case and when the cries stop, everything was back to a routine.

Shiro would come by twice a week to deliver as much as he can manage with 1 arm, talking to his family like nothing bad ever happened and Matt would wallow in self-pity each time his eyes met Shiro. Matt could not bring himself to face Shiro or even talk to him in a proper conversation. Everybody thought that Shiro had lost it while trying to save the girl but to no avail. Matt’s name never came up, but he knew. Matt knew that it was because he could not cast the spell that Shiro had lost his arm.

It has been 5 months since Shiro had lost his arm. Matt still has not said a single word other than a simple greeting to Shiro. Not until Shiro came over and practically ambushed Matt at his shack asking for a prosthetic that he made himself. Matt could only agree, and they have been working together ever since. The beginning was tough because Matt was having trouble maintaining eye contact and a decent conversation. It eventually mellowed out and awkward meetings became much closer to their old banters.

That did not mean everything was fine. Matt had fallen asleep waiting for Shiro to arrive. He had worked the entire night trying to polish up some final touches on the prosthetic. 4 months they worked together, and Matt had only been pushing himself to finish the prosthetic as fast as possible. Now that he had a breather, his dreams were no longer clouded by spell casting, calculations and forging. That break led to a nightmare that tore a scream from his throat and the next thing he sees is Shiro. His brows furrowed together in worry and his eyes had tears forming at the corners, struggling to remain as it is but ended up trailing down his pale cheeks to his chin. He was talking, saying everything was fine, that he was fine, that he was alive and there, and that he will never leave him behind. Matt was breathing frantically and only calmed when he felt the warm embrace of the man he felt so much for. He finally heard what Shiro was begging, for him to stop crying and for him to breathe. Matt listened and finally caught his breath. He could feel his fingers digging into the clothes at Shiro’s back just as Shiro is doing the same to his. After that, Matt fell asleep again in Shiro’s arm in a heap on the floor. When they awoke, Matt presented the prosthetic to Shiro.

From then on, it was improvement after improvement, upgrades after upgrades. The prosthetics allow full control by its user and is completely painless and uncomfortable. Perfection was what Matt was aiming for and if that is what he wants, Shiro is going to try his best to make it happen.

____________________

When Shiro realised that Matt was ignoring him, he marched right back to Matt’s shack. He was going to squeeze and explanation out of him but when he opened the door to see Matt in utter dismay, he could not bring himself to do anything as such. So, he compromised, he made a request. Shiro knew that Matt will never refuse him, especially with what he is asking. Taking advantage of the situation is what Shiro is doing.

It was a bumpy start, but everything eventually starts to fall back into place. Shiro was almost sure that Matt has finally found his confidence after the months of working together. He thought that now he was able to speak to him, that they were able to laugh together, that Matt is fine, that they are both fine now. How he was utterly wrong when he heard Matt screaming his name. How wrong was he, when he thought that it was that simple.

Shiro was lost, they were lost. As confused as they were, they still stuck together and within that confusion. Shiro was starting to see the little blush that would appear occasionally and that flirtatious smirk that he thought was cockiness before.

Now the arm had been long finished, a successful project and what made Matt so famous in this town. It was a creation of the century, so much better than what the professionals are capable of making. Shiro’s arm moves like his own and is even stronger than an average human. This was Shiro’s pride and he loved that Matt was the one that made it.

Seeing himself and Matt making it out of that hellhole they dug for themselves when that accident happened made him realized that there is more to life than just surviving. He has made it this far by doing odd jobs and just making as much money to keep a roof over his own and Keith’s head but that was not really living.

As he looked at Matt from the door of the shack, he could not help but chuckle. Seeing Matt struggle with his work is almost painful to watch if not for how adorable he sulks.

‘I’m gonna make you mine. And I’ll live for you.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also help me with tags cuz i can't tag right for the life of me. Do follow me on Instagram: @ShizuoRin for a bunch of random shit and hang out. I do drawings and gaming. If you're lucky, you might catch my twitch streams :D
> 
> -ShizuoRin


End file.
